Nowaki's past
by Damafrancesa
Summary: Nowaki debe volver al lugar donde creció y Hiroki lo acompaña. ¿sera ésta la oportunidad de Hiroki para saber más sobre el pasado de su pareja? ¿o la aparición de un antiguo amor de Nowaki hará que los celos lleven su relación al limite?


**Bueno este es el primer fanfic que publico, así que espero no cometer ningún error. - . -**U

**eh...creo que debería decir algo como que no soy dueña de Junjou Romantica...aunque me parece muy obvio ¿no? bueno por si acaso.**

**Espero que les guste. y algún review no cae mal tampoco. ^.^**

* * *

Caía una fina llovizna sobre la ciudad, cuando Hiroki se dirigía a su casa después del trabajo. Se había olvidado de su paraguas por eso corría para resguardarse de la lluvia. Ésta se intensifico, pero Hiroki no se detuvo. Quería llegar temprano ya que era su turno de preparar la cena.

Había estado muy ocupado los últimos días. Pronto serian las vacaciones así que tenía mucho que hacer corrigiendo exámenes y trabajos finales, pero pronto podría descansar.

Por fin llegó a su departamento. Abrió la puerta y suspiro. Estaba empapado. Se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo, cuando de repente un olor captó su atención. Encendió la luz y vio que, sobre la mesa de la cocina, la cena ya estaba preparada. ¿Acaso Nowaki estaba en casa? Era extraño que llegara tan temprano. La comida estaba sobre la mesa pero, ¿dónde estaba Nowaki?

-Nowaki…?

Hiroki lo buscó en su habitación; no estaba. Buscó en la otra habitación; tampoco estaba. Por último, trató de abrir la puerta del baño, pero se percató de que tenia seguro. Tocó la puerta…

(Toc, toc, toc)...

(Toc, toc, toc)...

-Nowaki… ¿estás ahí?...-estaba empezando a preocuparse…

(Toc, toc, toc)

-…sí, salgo enseguida.

Fue la respuesta que el maestro escuchó por parte de él otro. suspiro un poco aliviado. Pero, aunque la voz del menor fue amortiguada por la puerta, hiroki pudo notar algo extraño en ella.

Hiroki esperó un minuto recostado de la pared. Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, Nowaki salió e inmediatamente el castaño se incorporó y lo miró interrogante. Se veía distraído, perdido en sus pensamientos y en su rostro se reflejaba cierta melancolía.

-hmmm…Nowaki? ¿Pasa algo malo?

-…ah?…no, todo está bien. La cena está lista. Comamos antes de que se enfrié-parecía tener esa usual sonrisa en su rostro. Pero era obvio para Hiroki que no era esa sonrisa alegre y tonta que siempre tenia. y que, aunque no lo admitiera, le encantaba ver en él. Ésta sonrisa parecía más forzada que otra cosa.

-ah!…está bien…- el mayor no le creyó que estuviera bien y ahora tenía más curiosidad de saber qué pasaba.

* * *

La cena fue silenciosa. Ambos parecían profundamente distraídos con sus pensamientos. Hiroki miraba a su acompañante fijamente, como tratando de leer su mente; mientras. Esté parecía evitar hacer contacto visual. El mayor se imaginó mil cosas diferentes. ¿Había pasado algo en su trabajo? ¿Tal vez solo estaba cansado? ¿Era culpa de ese senpai idiota? O acaso…

" ¿Acaso es mi culpa?" –Pensó. Por un momento sintió como se oprimía su pecho. ¿Había hecho algo que lastimara a Nowaki sin darse cuenta?

Estaba tan concentrado que no se percató de que ya había terminado de comer hace un rato. Cuando reaccionó y vio el plato vació, automáticamente dirigió su vista al de Nowaki; apenas había comido algo. Definitivamente, no había duda de que pasaba algo más serio. La situación en pesaba a molestarle así que decidió romper el incomodo silencio.

-Hoy llegaste más temprano de lo usual. ¿Alguna razón en particular?-dijo mientras levantaba sus platos dispuesto a llevarlos a la cocina. Esperaba que con su respuesta pudiera obtener alguna pista. Aunque trataba de sonar desinteresado.

-Hmn…

-¿Si…?

-…...Nada…olvídalo.

Ahora Hiroki estaba realmente molesto. ¡¿Qué con esa respuesta!? Si tenía algo que decir, que lo dijera de una vez. Incluso si temía que fuese su culpa, prefería saberlo. Incluso si discutían. No es que le gustase discutir con él, pero cualquier cosa que estuviera mal, podrían solucionarlo. Habían tenido problemas de comunicación en el pasado y incluso ahora era algo que trataban de superar a veces, pero después de todo ¿acaso no habían aprendido que era mejor decir lo que sentían? Aun si era difícil ¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma ahora?

¡Suficiente!. Decidió que le preguntaría directamente. Cualquier cosa era mejor que esa situación incómoda y ridícula. Se disponía a hablar, cuando de repente Nowaki se levantó de su silla...

-Ya termine, con permiso.-llevó sus platos a la cocina y comenzó a guardar lo que sobró en un envase plástico.

-Ah!? ¿Estás seguro? Casi no comiste nada.

-Está bien. No tenía tanta hambre.

-¡Oye! Es obvio que pasa algo. Así que dilo de una vez…-pero no obtuvo respuesta. El menor solo se quedó parado, frente a la puerta del refrigerador donde acababa de guardar las sobras, de espaldas al mayor. en la falta de respuesta por parte del otro, el maestro trató de parecer menos interesado de lo que realmente se encontraba.

-N-no es que me incumba. P-pero si es algo que afecta tu salud...será una molestia. Así que...

-...

Finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y preguntó lo que más temía.-S-si es por mí...yo...

-¡No! Hiro-san...-Nowaki se volvió quedando de frente a Hiroki, mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez en toda la noche.

-No tiene que ver contigo, no pienses que es por ti, es solo que...-se calló de nuevo. Era difícil para el decirlo, Pero no quería que su pareja mal interpretara la situación, ni crear un malentendido. Acaba de caer en cuenta de lo evasivo que se había comportado toda la noche. ¡Por supuesto que Hiro-san estaba preocupado!

-¿entonces? ¿Qué ocurre?

-E-está bien...prometo que te lo diré todo está noche…pero dame tiempo...

-Hmm, está bien, esperare- El castaño no estaba cien por ciento convencido. Lanzó un suspiro mientras veía al menor con la mirada clavada en el infinito. Presintió que sería una larga noche. ¿Pero qué remedio? Tendría que esperar.

Durante toda la noche ninguno volvió a tocar el tema. Continuaron con sus actividades normales; Hiroki lavó los platos; Nowaki tomó una ducha; el castaño se puso a corregir unos exámenes; el ojiazul se sentó a leer un libro en el sofá. Hiroki entró al baño para ducharse. Vio su reloj de mano; ya casi era hora de dormir. Aunque era sábado y al otro día no tenía que trabajar. Normalmente en esos días él y Nowaki salían juntos a beber o solo se quedaban en casa despiertos hasta tarde, hablando o simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Pero el ambiente que hubo toda la noche no le inspiraba hacer nada. Solo quería acostarse temprano. Y ya empezaba a dudar si Nowaki realmente le diría lo que pasaba en algún momento.

Se metió a la ducha y en cuando el agua empezó correr por su cara se relajo un poco. Parecía que el agua aclaraba sus ideas. Ya que estaba más tranquilo, Pensó mejor en la situación. La verdad empezó a sentir un atisbo de culpabilidad por haberlo presionado tanto. Se notaba que era algo que ponía muy mal a su pareja. Y tal vez no debió insistir tanto. Es solo que no quería ver lo tan desanimado. Si tan solo supiera lo que pasaba...se detuvo a mitad de la frase a reflexionar un instante. ¿Realmente podría hacer algo para animarlo? A lo mejor solo estaba empeorando las cosas.

Cuando salió del baño, notó que Nowaki estaba sentado "viendo" televisión, estaba sintonizado en un canal de noticias brasileñas. "¿Qué con eso?" Si iba a fingir que estaba viendo televisión, por lo menos que se esforzara un poco más.

-es algo tarde...me iré a dormir-dijo el castaño, esperando alguna reacción del otro. No sabía que decirle al menor ¿Por qué no estaba insistiendo le que durmieran juntos? Pero ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo?

-Está bien...

-...ok.

Entró a su habitación y se recostó en la cama. Dio un largo y pesado suspiro. Por alguna razón estaba agotado; aunque no tenía sueño. De repente se sobresaltó por que escuchó la puerta abrirse. Sin saber porque, automáticamente se cubrió con las sabanas y fingió estar dormido. Sintió el movimiento de la cama cuando el menor se recostó en ella. Luego sintió el peso del menor sobre si. Nowaki estaba rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-Hiro-san...

-¿s-sí...?

-Sobre lo que pasa...

-Ah, e-está bien. N-no tienes que decirme si no quieres.-le respondió nervioso el castaño. La verdad ya no estaba seguro de si quería saber. Seguía teniendo la duda de si realmente serviría de algo o solo estaba lastimándolo más

-Está bien, Hiro-san. Quiero contarte.- Nowaki apretó más su abrazo acercándolos aun más, lo que provocó en el mayor un sonrojo.

Hiroki ocultó un poco su cara entre las sabanas dispuesto a escucharlo que el otro tenía que decir.

-El director… del orfanato donde me crié...a-acaba de fallecer ayer.

-¿Q-que?- Hiroki se sobresaltó por la noticia. Se soltó del agarre y se sentó sobre la cama para mirar a su pareja. El cual también se sentó y se recostó sobre el respaldar de la cama.

-Recibí la llamada cuando estaba de guardia en el hospital...-dijo con la cabeza agachada y su cabello cubriendo sus ojos. Hiroki se acomodó al lado de su novio que se veía claramente afligido. No sabía que decir. Jamás se imaginó que esa sería la respuesta.

-siento no habértelo dicho antes...yo...

-no, yo...lo siento. No debí…entiendo que es algo…lo siento.-el castaño agacho su mirada. Se sentía mal por haber insistido tanto. Sabía que el director del orfanato de Nowaki era como un padre para él. Que todavía lo llamaba y que donaba dinero al orfanato. De repente sintió la mano del menor sobre la suya, lo que hizo que levantara la mirada.

-está bien. Hablar con Hiro-san me hace sentir mejor.- el mayor lo vio sonriendo como siempre, pero era obvio que no estaba bien. Hiroki tomó con sus dos manos la de Nowaki. Sorprendiendo al menor. El castaño apartó la mirada cuando un sonrojo se dibujó en su rostro.

-I-idiota. No tienes que fingir. Puedes apoyarte en mí.

Nowaki tomó en sus brazos al castaño. –Gracias- le susurró con una voz quebradiza. Hiroki correspondió el abrazo. Mientras sentía como se humedecía su hombro con las lágrimas de su pareja.-L-lo siento...Hiro-san. Por a hacer que te preocuparas por mi...lo siento- decía entre sollozos.

- Idiota… ¿de qué te disculpas?- el castaño acercó más su abrazo de manera reconfortante. No pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos al sentir el dolor de su pareja. Le rompía el corazón verlo así.

Ambos permanecieron de esa manera por casi media hora. Después de que el llanto del menor se detuvo se recostaron en la cama aún sin romper su cercanía.

-Lamento haber estado raro toda la noche. No había podido asimilar...la noticia.

-no…yo no debí presionarte. Es-es algo muy difícil...es obvio que estuvieras así.

-En algún momento tendría que decirlo…-el menor se separó un poco del agarre para mirar a los ojos a su compañero.

-…Hiro-san- Nowaki miró al castaño profundamente. El cual por un momento se perdió en los intensos ojos azul marino del otro.

-¿Q-que?...

-Gracias por estar a mi lado.- Hiroki se sonrojo mientras su amante lo estrechaba en sus brazos. Como buscando desesperadamente no separarse de él nunca. Seguro que en ese momento; cuando había perdido a alguien tan importante para él, necesitaba tener a la persona que más amaba a su lado. Pero Hiroki presentía que todavía había algo más...y efectivamente...

-Hiro-san yo… voy a tener que irme por unos días.

-¿Qué? ¿A-a donde?- de repente sintió una punzada en su pecho.

-debo resolver unas cosas antes del funeral. Así que debo estar allá varios días antes.

-P-pero…-un horrible sentimiento golpeó su pecho cuando por su mente cruzaron los recuerdos del año que pasaron separados. El sentimiento de soledad; de vacío; del dolor de no saber dónde estaba la persona que amaba...Todo volvió a él en un segundo.

-no quiero separarme de Hiro-san…en verdad no quiero...Pero...debo ir.- su voz sonaba como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse otra vez. Así que sin pensarlo mucho Hiroki dijo lo que, en ese momento, su corazón gritaba.

-¡Quiero ir contigo!- se sorprendió a si mismo haciendo tal declaración y mucho más sorprendió a su amante.

-¿Eh?...

-Y-ya me oíste...v-voy a ir contigo a donde tengas que ir.

-¿pero y tu trabajo?

-Algo se me ocurrirá...A-además casi son vacaciones...como sea. Yo voy contigo...- un sonrojo cruzaba su rostro de oreja a oreja. El mismo no podía creer que estuviera diciendo cosas tan vergonzosas. Pero el miedo de perder a Nowaki y el amor por él, Una vez más, superaron a su orgullo.

- Hiro-san...-el médico volvió a abrazar fuertemente a su amado Hiro-san.

-te amo.

-Y-yo también...t-te amo.

Permanecieron así un rato. El castaño notó como la respiración del menor se volvía más tranquila hasta, eventualmente, caer dormido. Hiroki se acomodó en su pecho dispuesto a dormir de igual manera.

Mientras intentaba quedarse dormido, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado esa noche… y lo que pasaría después… iría al lugar donde se había criado Nowaki… la verdad es que fue una decisión apresurada. No tenía idea de que haría con su trabajo, tenía muchas cosas pendientes, exámenes, trabajos finales, como profesor tenía sus responsabilidades y...

Pero…quería estar con Nowaki...No quería separarse de él. Le avergonzaba un poco, sin embargo. Actuaba como un niño que teme separarse de sus padres. Era un comportamiento tan infantil. Pero no podía evitarlo; lo amaba demasiado.

Aun así, no sabía tanto de ese pasado de su novio; a pesar de haber pasado tantos años juntos. Sabía algunas cosas pero, tampoco es que le preguntara mucho al menor sobre eso. En cambio, Nowaki, sí que sabía mucho sobre él. Principalmente por que cuando se ponían a beber, el maestro terminaba hablado de cualquier cosa.

-Ah, lo siento. A veces soy muy egoísta.- susurró el castaño contra el pecho del ojiazul.

Lanzó un bostezo y sintió sus ojos pesados. Mientras se cerraban pensaba que esta era una oportunidad de saber más sobre Nowaki y demostrarle que lo apoyaba. Y con este último pensamiento calló dormido.

Continuara...

* * *

**Gracias**** por leer ^.^ ... espero que allá alguien ahí...¿si? ¿alguien? sino estaría hablando sola y seria muy triste :'(**

**bueno si les gustó dejen un review, si tiene alguna queja, consejo, también dejen review. si no tienen nada que decir (si, se que hay gente que solo lee y no comenta nada, yo lo se) ****si no tienen nada que decir escriban..."me gusta" solo para saber que les a gustado al menos. ¿bien? ********pues c**hao! **************^.^**


End file.
